<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowball fight by tailorstales_11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190173">Snowball fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11'>tailorstales_11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Memories, Fluff, Introspection, Snowball Fight, hello it's me trying to analyze tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[...]<br/>Era necessario, ripeteva ormai come un mantra.<br/>Ma adesso, mentre tentava, con fare maldestro, di rialzarsi dal terreno, tutti quegli insulsi accorgimenti non potevano apparire se non come tali.<br/>Cadde di nuovo irrompendo in una nuova risata, i vestiti pesanti che attutirono l’impatto nella neve mentre Leo, che ora l’aveva puntato, si dirigeva nella sua direzione con sguardo pieno di competizione tipico di chi, quella sfida, l’avrebbe conclusa siglando il più schiacciante dei risultati.<br/>[...]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suou Tsukasa &amp; Tsukinaga Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowball fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tsukasa said it's me time e io come un clown che ha passato un anno intero a sopportarlo a malapena ora è qui che aggiorna la lista dei faves in suo onore-<br/>CHE DIRE bub mi ha consigliato di leggere quest'altra storia con lui e più scopro nuove informazioni, più mi viene voglia di mettergli una copertina e proteggerlo da ogni male ;_;<br/>Spero vi piaccia, la storia che mi ha ispirata è proprio un gioiellino&lt;3<br/>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>A</strong>veva sempre solo potuto osservare quelle piccole figure dalla finestra.</p>
<p>Tsukasa non poteva scordare le interminabili mattinate invernali trascorse a rubare sguardi a quanto accadeva nel parco di fronte a casa sua, completamente sommerso da una dolce coperta invernale che era la neve appena posatasi dal cielo.</p>
<p>Non poteva scordare l’invidia con la quale ammirava -o forse sarebbe stato più corretto dire spiava- i bambini della sua età a cui era permesso vivere la loro infanzia senza le più assurde delle restrizioni.</p>
<p>Perché vi era stato un periodo, durante la sua esistenza, in cui le domande su quel trattamento sorgevano spontanee al pari degli sguardi intimidatori dei suoi genitori di cui Tsukasa aveva appreso, nel trascorrere degli anni, ogni singolo comportamento e mentalità.</p>
<p>Li aveva un po’ fatti suoi, conscio di star osservando il mondo attraverso delle lenti impossibilitato a togliere perché cucite su di sé con lentezza che, durante tutta quell’agonia, nemmeno si era reso effettivamente conto di star soffrendo.</p>
<p>Ma lo vedeva, e comprendeva, giorno dopo giorno, quante occasioni di divertimento gli fossero state ingiustamente precluse senza un vero e proprio motivo.</p>
<p>Una palla di neve volò nella sua direzione, Tsukasa che nemmeno riuscì ad evitarla.</p>
<p>A guardarle da fuori, quelle lotte parevano più semplici di quanto avrebbe mai potuto aspettarsi, gli agguerriti bambini che da dietro il vetro della sua finestra erano minacciosi al pari del più delicato dei fiori.</p>
<p>Sul campo di battaglia innevato, però, la situazione l’aveva colpito in pieno viso al pari di quell’attacco che si ritrovò a subire, Tsukasa malamente scivolato di schiena contro il terreno e scoppiato ormai in una fragorosa risata invalidante.</p>
<p>Forse dipendeva tutto dal fatto che fossero in realtà un gruppo di adolescenti ancora troppo saldi alla spensieratezza dei primi anni, o forse perché tutti fossero abbastanza esperti di quel genere di giochi rispetto a lui, che si affacciava a quel mondo per la prima volta.</p>
<p>Era piacevole.</p>
<p>In una delle tante prime occasioni della sua vita, Tsukasa si era riscoperto a formulare pensieri ben lontani dall’educazione che aveva ricevuto, da quel modus operandi che suo padre in particolare aveva instillato in lui e che Tsukasa, superata la tipica fase delle domande infantili, aveva smesso di commentare.</p>
<p>Non aveva mai osato mettere in discussione quanto gli veniva insegnato, mai più osato infrangere una qualsiasi regola; era più l’ingenuità che lo portava a cacciarsi in situazioni che la normale diligenza gli avrebbe precluse, in situazioni che sempre finivano con punizioni man mano più severe e studiate.</p>
<p>Era necessario, ripeteva ormai come un mantra.</p>
<p>Ma adesso, mentre tentava, con fare maldestro, di rialzarsi dal terreno, tutti quegli insulsi accorgimenti non potevano apparire se non come tali.</p>
<p>Cadde di nuovo irrompendo in una nuova risata, i vestiti pesanti che attutirono l’impatto nella neve mentre Leo, che ora l’aveva puntato, si dirigeva nella sua direzione con sguardo pieno di competizione tipico di chi, quella sfida, l’avrebbe conclusa siglando il più schiacciante dei risultati.</p>
<p>Non riuscì a reagire.</p>
<p>Non al modo contro cui Leo lo bombardò di neve, Tsukasa che rideva ad ogni singolo attacco mentre l’altro sbraitava e lo spronava a rialzarsi. Non quando Leo gli si rovesciò sopra, colto di sorpresa dal lancio degli avversari e prese a lottare contro di lui al pari di un bambino. Senza fargli male, soltanto con l’intento di sprigionare ancora la sua risata.</p>
<p>Non era più necessario.</p>
<p>Pensare secondo quegli schemi che Tsukasa, per un istante, vide crollare di fronte ai suoi stessi occhi, il filtro con cui da sempre guardava il mondo venir meno ormai infranto dalla risata del più grande.</p>
<p>Non era più necessario rimanere dietro quelle sbarre, godere a metà di un qualcosa che soltanto il tempo gli avrebbe portato via.</p>
<p>Tsukasa si rese conto, con l’ingenuità tipica di chi aveva sempre creduto di conoscere in realtà il mondo quasi quanto le proprie tasche, di quanto fosse meraviglioso, così colorato ed infantile. Di quanto fosse meraviglioso così condito di risa e di grida di chi quel semplice gioco voleva vincerlo.</p>
<p>E di quanto ancora avesse da imparare, in realtà, su ciò che lo circondava.</p>
<p>Il suo sguardo si scontrò con quello di Leo, le risa di lui che facevano risaltare i suoi occhi verdi contro il bianco accecante della neve. E Tsukasa, per la prima volta che vi si specchiò, si rese conto che quel ragazzino che rideva sguaiato godendosi finalmente la sua vita altri non era che lui.</p>
<p>Sentì il cuore farsi più leggero.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>